Awkward Conversations
by AngelOfBlackBlood
Summary: Dreams can sometimes lead to awkward situations


**Author's Note- Pairing of Remus and Tonks with the prompts of an awkward or uncomfortable situation. **

All the lights in the house had been turned off and the curtains had been drawn, blocking out the sulphuric light of the lampposts. The fluorescent numbers on the digital clock read 3:23am and everybody had retired to bed hours ago.

The house was peaceful and so it seemed were its two occupants. They slept soundly side by side in a loose embrace, one hand spread protectively over a rounded stomach.

But all was not as it seemed, for although the pair's faces remained as peaceful and undisturbed as the air around them, their minds worked furiously. One was full of worry and panic at what was in store for the future. The other had sunken so far into her dream state that the world no longer existed around her. If there's one thing brains are good at, it's creating worlds that don't exist and dropping you straight in them.

* * *

"Sirius what are you doing?" The unexpected voice caused Sirius to jump and bang his head on the cupboard he had been searching through.

Sirius turned around to come face to face with his pregnant wife. The countertops of the kitchen were sprinkled with flour and what once would have been clean plates appeared to have something yellow and sticky smeared across them. Sirius hadn't been trying to make a mess; in fact he had been trying to make breakfast. But of course things hadn't turned out as planned and now he would have to clean everything up.

"Uhhh, I was trying to make breakfast." Sirius' attention returned to his wife's face before his eyes fell to the floor.

"As you may be able to tell it didn't go very well."

Expecting some sort of scolding for making such a mess at 7 in the morning Sirius was shocked to hear Nymphadora's shining laughter echo throughout the ruined kitchen.

Shaking her head Tonks slowly leant forward to place a gentle kiss on her husband's lips.

* * *

"What!" Tonks sat up so quickly it took a moment for the world to stop spinning around her. Her exclamation of outrage was enough to shock her real husband awake, who began stuttering in panic.

"Wha…what is it?" Remus looked around with bleary eyes for any possible intruder, and finding nothing out of the ordinary his gaze drifted back to his wife, who was sitting as straight as she would with a metal pole for a spine.

It took several seconds for Tonks to realise it wasn't Sirius beside her, but was in fact, her Remus.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." It didn't take long for Tonks to settle back down. They now lay facing each other; both pair's of eyes had fluttered shut and although she knew she was being stupid, Tonks just had to check it was Remus one more time.

Letting her eyes flicker open once again she let out a high pitched squeal. In front of her lay Sirius exactly where Remus had been lying only a moment again.

Tonks was up and out of bed before Remus had even had a chance to sit up. Blinking furiously Tonks could see that it wasn't Sirius at all and that her sleep deprived mind had been playing tricks on her.

Too freaked out to do anything else Tonks left the room quickly before Remus could start asking questions.

She just couldn't understand why this had suddenly started happening now, and why, out of all the people she could have imagined, it was Sirius.

Tonks spent the rest of the morning in an armchair down the stairs. Remus hadn't followed her and instead had gone back to sleep. He figured that whatever was bothering his wife could wait until the morning.

* * *

The next morning Remus came down the stairs to find Tonks fast asleep in her favourite armchair. Hopefully whatever was going on last night would be over and they could just continue their day as planned rather than have any type of awkward conversation.

Remus decided that a nice homemade breakfast could be just the thing and so set about making pancakes.

It wasn't long before the sides were covered in flour and a stack of pancakes had begun to form by the side of the cooker. While Remus had been cooking Tonks had woken up and, after realising where Remus was, headed towards the kitchen and the promise of food.

She really wished she hadn't after walking in and seeing Sirius's head in a cupboard collecting plates. Refusing to run away this time she clenched her eyes shut and forced the image away and instead helped to serve breakfast.

They ate in an awkward silence, Tonks refused to look up at Remus just in case it wasn't actually him there. As the day progressed things got more uncomfortable. Tonks had begun to avoid Remus and was using anything to get out of sitting in the same room as him.

As the day drew to a close Remus decided it was time to confront his wife about what had been bothering her all day. It looked like the awkward conversation he had desperately not wanted to have couldn't be avoided.

It took a while for Tonks to finally admit what was going on but she felt much better after she had. Although Remus' look of pure shock was beginning to make her uncomfortable all over again.

After several beats of silence Remus finally seemed to understand what was going on.

"Didn't that new medicine you are taking for the headaches warn about hallucinations and strange dreams?" This was the only logical explanation Remus could come up with.

Tonks slowly nodded her head, just beginning to understand what had been happening for the last 24 hours.

"Yeah that must be it." On the outside Tonks just smiled sheepishly. But on the inside she was relieved. There couldn't be any other reason for the recurring images of Sirius.

At least Remus wouldn't have to suffer through an uncomfortable conversation with Sirius about his wife's new obsession with him. Now that really would have been awkward.


End file.
